


Overload

by gabewritesnsfw (gabewrites)



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewritesnsfw
Summary: Su/ng in heat is a handful to deal with, and that's why he usually deals with it alone. (Unless M/eo/uch steps up to help)





	Overload

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't even??? Really hc su/ng with abo dy. ??? Just M/eo/uch??? But I couldn't pass up writing this for some reason.

It wasn't like Sung didn't know how to manage himself. He knew the cycle, knew that the telltale scent of vanilla and honey permeating the air around him meant he needed to prepare for a long weekend locked away in the privacy of his own room. Usually he kept his temperature down, did something calm and simple like read a book or write some music while keeping an ice pack on his core to settle the heat in his body. He could comfortably manage a heat with ease after all these years of living with his bandmates. If he wanted to of course. 

If was the careful journey back to his room that was important. That was where he made his decision. 

Sneaking around wasn't impossible, Sung had done it before and spent his time cooling off alone. He had been well respected too, it was understood that he sometimes preferred to deal with things that way. He saw Meouch in the room, however, and his antennae perked up, his interest peaked, and his legs shook weakly. He needed someone this time. He walked in and immediately felt himself get worse, his head spun, the smell got stronger. Vanilla and honey filled the room now, and it took no time at all for Meouch to smell it. “Sung?”

Sung smiled and shifted on his legs a little, trying avoid uncomfortable wetness if he could help it. Just Meouch saying his name made him swoon at this point. “Yes?” Sung walked up to Meouch and leaned into him, burying himself in his shoulder and messing with his mane. He nearly melted when Meouch started to purr. He felt Meouch tense up briefly and try to ignore the scent clouding his senses. Sung only looked up at him with a grin and needy eyes. “I want you this time.” Those words set something off in Meouch, his tail swishing through the air. 

He let himself take in that sweet scent of Sung completely, his head swimming through pleasant thoughts, pleasant ideas of how to help Sung. He felt himself kick into gear. Sung saw the flash of need in his eyes, too. “You're sure, Sung- you know I can't-” Sung shushed him, giving him a quick kiss and running a hand through his mane again. He knew once he got Meouch going they wouldn't be able to stop, instinct and want and  _ need  _ taking over, but he really didn't mind. 

Sung took a moment to hum contently when Meouch purred against him again. “Yes. I'm sure.” Sung wiggled his hips a little, wanting Meouch to take notice. It was Sung’s hands gently feeling up Meouch’s shoulders that finally snapped the final thread holding him back, and he lifted the other alien into his arms and kissed him back, letting his senses become overwhelmed with nothing but Sung. Warm honey, french vanilla, desperate hands still holding onto his shoulders. It had been a while, and this felt good. Better than he could ever remember when Sung grabbed his mane again to pull him into a kiss. 

He always loved the way that Meouch could lift him so effortlessly, and if situations were different he would have been directing them to the nearest wall to demonstrate that strength, but they needed the bed for this. It wasn't like Sung didn't want to stay where they were, Meouch holding him close and grabbing his ass and kissing him in the doorway, he just knew it wouldn't end well if they tried to get too intense. So he reluctantly pulled his face away from Meouch, already breathy, his face flushed too. “Can we...to bed…” He wasn't incapable of speaking in full sentences, but doing so took effort, and he got his point across perfectly fine in fewer words.

Meouch shifted Sung’s weight to one arm so that he could use his other paw to flatten down some fur that had already been messed up by Sung’s wandering hands. Sung felt his heart flutter against his chest at the fact that Meouch could hold him up with one arm, but he noticed that they slowly made their way to the bedroom. Even if they couldn't be bothered to stop kissing each other. Sung’s hands were moving again, messing up the fur that had just been fixed, and Meouch gave up on fixing it again. Instead he held Sung in both arms again, pulling him as close as he could be. 

Neither of them mentioned it, but Sung’s shorts had to be ruined by now, and it really was a shame. He looked cute in them. But getting that sweet slick scent out of them would be hell, and if any of it was left, Meouch wouldn't be able to keep his paws to himself. At risk of pinning Sung against the wall and having his way, Meouch rushed to the bedroom faster than before, lifting a leg up to kick the door shut behind them and throwing Sung onto the bed. 

Meouch didn't want to make Sung wait, but he had to get out of his jeans and start unbuttoning his shirt before climbing into bed himself, left in just boxers with his shirt hanging loosely over his shoulders. Sung seemed slightly dizzy from the impact, his antennae spinning while he tried to recalibrate his head. When he could focus again, Meouch was between his legs and pushing his shirt up, lighting a fire inside of Sung with the lightest touch.

The heat coming off of Sung was something Meouch always loved taking in. His skin was flushed, antennae buzzing weakly at the intense temperature, and his hands were tugging at his clothes because he needed them off. He went for his shorts first, but he only got them unbuttoned before he felt trapped in the shirt he was wearing and tried to pull it off unsuccessfully. Meouch looked down at Sung and got his attention by resting paws on his sides. “Sung-" He whined at the mention of his name, wishing Meouch would talk more. Make things better.

Sung squirmed in the clothes that still trapped him, but he managed to press up against Meouch, looking at him with something desperate and uncomfortable. Meouch grabbed onto Sung’s shirts to help it off, but Sung let out a shaky breath when Meouch wasn't touching him anymore. Meouch couldn't leave him like that. Gods, he looked miserable. “Sung, honey- sweetie-” Meouch’s paws were firmly placed on Sung’s chest, grounding him. “Calm down, let me help you.” Sung still couldn't stay still, his face looked almost pained, but he tried to listen. “Let's- Let's get you out of these clothes.” 

Meouch had meant to be soft and reassuring, but his voice dropped into something low, almost a growl. Sung felt himself making even more of a mess of his shorts and covered his face, whining at the uncomfortable warmth that he couldn't get rid of. Meouch pushed up Sung’s shirt and pressed a kiss to his chest-  _ his core,  _ and Sung melted further into the mattress, glad that he could cover his mouth to trap half of a scream. “Hands off your face-" Meouch didn't mean to sound bossy, but that low growl in his voice helped, and Sung let out a breath of relief when his shirt was finally over his head. Even if he could still feel sweat on his skin. 

Now it was Sung’s hips moving and begging for attention, shorts already sliding down to show his boxers. This time Meouch took a breath in and let that sweet smell take him over, eyes filled with determination when Sung opened his own long enough to look at Meouch. Instead of the gentle touches that had gotten Sung’s shirt off, Sung’s shorts got tugged down roughly, along with the boxers under them. Sung wasn't the only one getting impatient. 

Sung’s soaked through shorts and boxers were thrown off the bed to be dealt with later, and he didn't have time to think about them before Meouch's claws were scratching down his thighs. It wasn't enough to draw blood, only enough to leave some red marks, but Sung knew the kind of damage Meouch could do. This was gentle. Meouch knew how not to hurt him. His arms slid under Sung’s thighs so that he could hook around them and pull Sung closer, but his face rested just above where Sung needed him to be, purring softly against Sung’s skin. 

Sung squirmed and grabbed onto the bed sheets with a gasp, only met with louder purring from Meouch against his stomach. He swore it only made him feel warmer. He was almost sure when a wave of heat knocked his eyes shut and made his breathing waver. “Gods- please!” Sung tangled his hands in Meouch's mane, needing something better to hold onto. Meouch felt the slight tug as Sung’s grip tightened and loosened, a loud groan filling the room. “Please...touch me, do something- I need…” Meouch moved to start biting as Sung’s inner thigh, making him whine. His antennae made that faint  _ bzzt  _ sound too while he pulled at Meouch’s mane purposely now, a frustrated moan coming out while he squirmed.  _ “Make it go away.” _

Meouch squeezed Sung’s thighs and left a few new marks, getting into a slightly better position. He could feel how warm Sung was, how desperate, but he bit at Sung’s thighs for longer, looking at the few marks he had left. He looked up at Sung, an overwhelming urge to mark the alien up taking him over. Meouch bit into Sung’s left thigh with a growl, soft enough not to hurt in the moment, but hard enough to leave a sizeable mark. And what would eventually be a noticeable bruise. Sung’s head spun and his antennae sparked, thrumming with a quiet and nearly constant buzz. His hips moved into nothing and another wave of heat made him whine. 

It seemed that Sung was babbling, asking- begging over and over again for Meouch to help, to do something to make the heat go away. So much so that he wasn't prepared when Meouch's mouth was finally on him. He nearly shouted as his hands tightened their grip in the fluffy mane in front of him, feeling every second that Meouch spent tasting warm vanilla and honey. He let out a frustrated noise when he felt how slow Meouch was dragging his tongue, all the way from wet slick to where Sung needed it most. It felt good, fucking fantastic, but it was too dull. Too muted by an overwhelming urge for something more.

Any attention felt amazing, felt so good that he didn't know how to handle it, but this somehow wasn't enough. He felt his legs shaking, he felt more heat leaving his body and getting trapped between his skin and the bed sheets, but nothing was giving him any relief. “M-Meouch...please, I need more- it isn't- a-ah fuck…” With his eye clenched shut and his legs restless he felt himself getting rougher, yanking at Meouch's mane and rolling his hips up against his tongue, trying to do the work himself. 

He couldn't do much before he was overheated and breathing heavy, hands falling back down to the bed sheets. He was still trying to get something more, weakly moving himself, but he was looking at Meouch with pleading, restless eyes, whining softly at the tongue still lapping up the slick between his legs. “Gods- c-c...could you hurry up, please-  _ please.”  _ Meouch looked up at Sung on that one, hearing the almost pained shake in his voice, his babbling for help becoming harder to understand. 

Meouch's voice became tinged with concern, but it got Sung what he wanted. His legs were released and Meouch slid up between his legs to lean over him and question. “Are you alright?” The question was soft, genuine, and while Sung appreciated it he couldn't  _ stand  _ it right now, his hands gripping onto Meouch's shoulders while he shivered. 

“Please just…” Sung couldn't focus on his words, and his legs started trying to pull Meouch in. “I n-need it- right now.” He closed his eye and groaned as his legs shook, trying to stop his nails from scratching through Meouch's fur. 

Meouch smiled a little, leaning forward more and gaining Sung’s attention. “Why didn't you just say so,  _ sweetheart _ ?” Sung’s mouth fell open and the corners of his mouth twitched up into a faint smile when Meouch finally pushed forward and gave him some relief. Meouch let out a deep breath as well, needing a moment, and wanting to give a moment for Sung to adjust. “Not that you don't look real pretty when you're desperate.” Meouch may have been breathy, but he was five times as put together as Sung, and he barely had to move to make Sung start drooling.

“You can-" Sung couldn't get out a full sentence without losing his breath, his heart thrumming deep in his chest. “You don't have to wait to-" Another hopeless groan filled the room when Meouch decided to keep moving slow, driving Sung insane with the teasing. He didn't have time for the teasing. He shifted himself harshly but couldn't get anything more with the way Meouch had him held down, and a moment of irritation took him over. “"Tu peux faire mieux que ça,  _ minou _ .. plus vite!” A more blissful and satisfied moan rang out when Meouch growled low and immediately pressed inside of Sung faster.

Sung knew that would work, and he couldn't wipe the slight smile off his face when Meouch finally grabbed his waist and gave into him. He couldn't deny that Meouch's angry growls rattled his body in just the right way, and maybe that was why he wanted more. He wanted Meouch to get a little rough. “Tu es facile à taquiner, commandant…” Sung would have sworn that a flash of anger took over Meouch's eyes. The growl that followed was heavenly. 

Sung really was drooling on himself when Meouch started a steady rhythm fueled by need. His own growls and groans let Sung know he was enjoying himself, but he was too determined to make Sung lose it to acknowledge them. “You look real nice like this, you know that?” Meouch's voice still had an edge to it, and Sung didn't know how to get a word out when Meouch never slowed, didn't give him any time to think. Just kept thrusting in, kept building him up. 

Sung barely reacted, didn't really process when someone knocked on the bedroom door calling his name, he was too far gone to bring himself to care. He only cared when Meouch stopped, whining a little and shifting. A real growl came out now, one that shook Sung to the core. “Not now, I'm  _ busy.”  _ Meouch ran one of his paws down Sung’s side gently, his tail shooting up and swaying behind them. 

“Meouch...we need Su-" 

Meouch was ready to get up and teach whoever was knocking a lesson, but he wasn't moving from the bed, not a chance, not when all he wanted to do was make Sung feel good. “I said, not  _ now.”  _ Meouch slammed back into Sung so hard that he was seeing stars, and if Meouch's defense wasn't enough to drive them away, the cry that came out of Sung shortly after sure was. 

The short stop had the same desperation building up in Sung as before, and he couldn't shut his mouth if he tried, moaning and begging for more and trying to somehow get more. “Please- I want it to g-go away, just...please keep going and- ah...oh-  _ please.”  _ Sung could feel Meouch unraveling and he didn't mind, not one bit. He knew the comfortable coolness that came with Meouch finishing off inside on him, he couldn't bring himself to care if he didn't get there himself first. “M-...Meouch it's fine, you can-" Another growl and Meouch wasn't taking it easy on him.

“I'll g-get you there, Sung, Gods-” Sung felt his head spinning at Meouch’s words, his antennae stood at attention and Meouch knew he was getting there. So he only went harder. “C’mon, just a little more- you always look so pretty when you-" Meouch cut off when Sung clung tighter to him again, antennae twitching sporadically now while he got overwhelmed. 

Sung got desperate when he got close like this, when he could feel that  _ almost  _ there spark of pleasure running through him. He knew how easy it was to lose it and he couldn't have that not right now. “Ah- fuck!” He tried to keep himself still and focus, but his head was all over the place, riding on that feeling. “M-Meouch-” He couldn't get rid of the shaky waver in his tone, and he could stop talking. “Don't fucking stop- ah...shit!” Sung finally stopped and went open mouthed when he finally fell over that edge and couldn't stop, heart racing as Meouch fucked him through it with lust in his eyes. He really did look great riding it out. Meouch only knew he was done when his antennae died out and laid flat on the pillow. 

He couldn't catch his breath, still feeling the aftershocks when Meouch tried to pull out. “N-no!” He pulled him back in with shaky legs, holding him in place. “ _ Don't _ .”

“Sung...I-I don't want to hurt you, I'm j-just gonna-" Sung could hear the desperate tone of voice, could feel how close he was too. 

“D-don't stop.” Sung looked straight up at Meouch and made sure his tone was serious. “I...I can take it- just  **_don't.”_ ** Sung took a breath, whining at the oversensitive state he was in. “Just don't stop.” 

Sung grabbed onto the other side of his pillow and pressed his face into it, not having the energy to hold his arms up anymore, his legs following. Meouch didn't let up when given the okay, and it was so much, so, so much, but it felt so good. It's keeping him warm instead of hot and he needs it. The moment that Meouch started to get shaky, Sung was waiting eagerly for him to lose it, waiting for it to cool him down. It was Meouch’s turn to lose himself a bit, sloppy and fast, but Sung didn't mind at all.

The pressure had been building up too long, and all it took was a little encouragement from Sung and he was gone, purring just a little at the release, and purring a lot when he felt how much it filled Sung up. It was too much, but Sung couldn't stop letting out a long relieved sigh when he immediately cooled down, some of the sweat plaguing him finally becoming more bearable. All he could do was drool and stare at the way his stomach bulged out slightly even after Meouch did pull out. He could feel Meouch staring too.

He scooted over carefully to make some room and a grin overtook his face when Meouch fell down next to him on the bed. Tired. He was...so tired. “Mm, Meouch...thank you, mmm- thank you.” His grin only got wider, snuggling up to Meouch gently. 

Meouch grinned back and gave Sung a kiss on the head before pulling him close and ironically keeping him warm after the cool feeling that overtook him. “Don't thank me- get some sleep, we'll...we'll clean you up later.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: you idiot fucker thats gonna be a hell of a mess


End file.
